I Should Be Hating You
by A Newsies Girl
Summary: This is a story, about Sarah's daughter, who's an ordinary teenager, is kidnapped by the Goblin King, but things just arent what he planned them to be like....I know dumb summary...RR
1. Strange Dreams We Share

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Jareth, Sarah, or some other characters from the movie, I do own the husband, and Angelica, and Bopso, and Kurgy though….**_

_**I Should Be Hating You**_

It has been twenty-three years since Sarah had gone through his Labyrinth, and won her brother back and after all this time he finally thought up the perfect revenge…

Jareth sat at his throne, and looked at Bopso, who was one of hundreds of his Goblin subjects in Labyrinth, "I finally discovered the perfect revenge, and for our friend Sarah, "he had a smirk on his face," I am going to take the one this that is the most precious to her."

Bopso leaned his ear close enough to hear his Kings plan, "What is on His Kingships mind?"

"I am going to….." Jareth leaned in, and whispered in the little Goblins ear, then laughed, he noticed all the other goblins didn't join in, in laughter, and he glare at them, "Well?"

The whole throne room all laughed, just to please there Kingship…as usual.

_**(The Mortal World)**_

Loud music blared from the wild teenagers room. The world could be coming to and end, and that girl (according to her mom) wouldn't even no it…but mom couldn't complain, because her daughter was at the top of the academic chart in school…

Mom went down the stairs to the power box, and flipped the switch which read: Angelicas Room, she counted back wards from ten as she leaned against the stair rail, for an angry girl to come out of her room "ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two …."

"Mom!" Just as predicted, the angry teenager came running out of her room, and stood in front of her mother.

"How was your day, daughter?" Mom just stared at the teenage girl, smiling.

"Why did you turn off my music?" There was no way on earth that the girl mom would allow anyone to do this to her, well almost anyone, her mom did whatever was needed to ruin her life.

Mom kept smiling, "I wanted to spend some time with you Angelica," she took her daughters hand, and lead her to the living room couch,

The teenager, who we all no as Angelica, just crossed her arms across her chest, and stared out the window, "So you turn my radio off, instead of knocking on my door, to ask if I would turn it off for you?"

"I knocked…." Mom started to say.

"Sarah, I'm home," Dad announced when he got home, same as usual.

Mom called out acknowledging his presence, "We're in the living room."

Dad was smiling, and almost dancing his way to mom, "You'll never guess what happened," dad said in a singing voice.

Mom looked at her husband, then back at there teenager, "I was trying to spend some time with our daughter, trying to get her to come out of her room."

Dad looked at his daughter, then back at his lovely wife, "Sarah, I got a promotion," he kissed his daughters cheek, and looked at his wife again, "You, and I are going out to dinner tonight," he looked back at his daughter, "Angelica can keep an eye on the house for us," he took his wife by the hand, and lead her upstairs, "I made reservations, we need to hurry and get there, hurry get dressed."

Angelica just rolled her eyes, "Leave it to dad to hog all my moms attention," she laid back on the couch, and waited for her parents to leave, she clicked on the television, and fell asleep.

_**(Twenty Minutes Later)**_

"There she is, Kurgy," Bopso said as him, along with Kurgy, who was a big sized goblin, stood in a corner of the living room where Angelica slept.

"What are we going to do again?" Kurgy asked for the millionth time in the last twenty minutes.

Bopso, hit the bigger size4d goblin on the head, "His kingship wants to take the girl, and kidnap her in revenge towards the miss Sarah who defeated him."

Kurgy smiled, "Jareth is so smart," he looked at the girl, then at his friend confused, "Does the girl know the plan?"

Bopso stared at the other goblin confused, "No, why would she?"

Kurgy pointed in the direction of the couch, where the girl was now sitting awake, "She is awake now."

Bopso took a big gulp, before turning to face the girl, when he finally turned, he smiled, making his hairy face look more gross, then it actually was, "Uh, hey there young miss, we…"

Angelica, knew all about the Goblin city from what her mother had told her, she knew about the Goblin King, and the many goblins there were along with nothing being what it seemed, "What do you want from me?"

"We are…." Kurgy started,

She looked at the bigger goblin, "You are the Goblin Kings, servants, or goblins," she answered kneeling from the couch, she had heard them earlier talking about taking her back to the Goblin city, "Your going to take me to the Goblin King, Jareth?"

"Now don't be afraid now miss," Bopso made his way towards the girl, who by surprise didn't show an ounce of fear on her face.

Secretly she had wanted to see the Goblin King, by the way her mom had described him in the story she had pictured him gross, mean, and ugly, but the kingdom had been beautiful, and she dreamt about walking through the place, her mom had walked through in search of her uncle Toby when he was a baby.

She looked down at herself, she was wearing a long white peasant skirt, with her favorite long green sweater, with a white blouse wrapped around d her small waist, and green slipper shoes. Her hair was long and brownish red, like her dads, like her pale skin, the only thing she seemed to have gotten from her mom were those big chestnut brown eyes.

"So how is this going to work?"

The two goblins just stared at her confused, this wasn't how either one of the expected it to go, they expected for the girl to be terrified, or at least sleeping, but this girl here, this girl who was suppose to be one of the two things, was none of both. She wasn't scared, and she definitely was not asleep.

"We I …" Bopso started, but now was shivering when he heard the familiar voice, he turned and looked.

"WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG!?" Jareth stood, staring down at the two goblins, glaring more like it.

Angelica now seemed to be frightened, what she saw in front of her, was nothing like she expected, she stood to her feet, "Don't be mad at them," she knew right away who he was, when she saw the twirling crystal balls in his hand, "I don't believe they were expecting me to be awake."

"True, true, that is true," Bopso agreed nervously.

Jareth finally looked at the girl, his mind when all over the place, with thoughts, 'She is much more prettier then her mother,' he chuckled at his next thought, then shook his head as to rid of those thoughts.

"My name is Angelica," Angelica said just for the silence to be broken, she stepped closer to the king, "You want to take me now?"

The goblin king started stretching out his hands, to touch the girl, but dropped it when he had realized what his thoughts were trying to permit him to do, "Take you back to my kingdom, yes."

She swallowed her throat, as she turned and looked at her house, not knowing what was going to happen next, then she remembered how her mother didn't even know she existed when dad was around, she glared at the family portrait, and looked at Jareth, "Let's go then."

Jareth nodded as he threw the crystal against the wall, and all four of them disappeared …

Next thing she knew, they were standing in, what looked like a whole in the ground, she looked at the Goblin, which her arms were wrapped around his, she let go, noticing his arms were around her own waist, "Where are we?"

'There is certainly something about this girl,' He remembered that his arms were around his, then remembered where he was standing, being watched by at least a hundred of the now confused goblin, "The throne room."

She wondered why he still had his arms around her waist, but pushed out when she noticed him staring back down at her blouse, which revealed as light cleavage, "Okay," she covered her cleavage with her hands, "What do we do now."

"This is my throne room," Jareth repeated himself, without paying much attention to the fact, he looked at her eyes, "Your tired, we'll go to bed,," he snapped his fingers, and both of them were in a room that was well decorated, Everything seemed to be white, the furniture had crystal trimming, except the bedding, which was red, and black, "This is your room, Angelica."

"Thank you Jareth," She said looking at him for a second, before retreating to bed, "Sweet dreams," rolled over and closed her eyes.

'**_What is this power you have over me?' Jareth laid with the young girl in his arms, he slid his hands all over her beautifully soft, light skin, wanting her, needing her._**

_**She sat up, and then straddled him, allowing him to be in her, she leaned down, and kissed him softly on the lips, she just smiled as she bent down and started nibbling at his ear.**_

'**_Mmmmm,'His arm wrapped around her waist, 'Not so hard, darling,'…._**

"Ouch!" The king sat up in his bed, clutching the side of his neck, he was alone, and what had been biting him was a faerie, he swapped the faerie across the room, and then realized that it had all been a dream, that Angelica and him were not together, he stood in front of the mirror, "I am suppose to hate her, she's just a girl, nothing more, just a seventeen year old teenager girl," he looked down at his pants, and noticed a certain part growing inside his pants.

Meanwhile Angelica woke up from the same dream, in a confused panic, in the room she slept.

She held the pillow to her chest, "Was that a dream?" she looked around her room, then down at herself, "Good I'm still wearing my clothes," she walked over in front of her mirror, "It felt so real though," she wandered around the room, then back in front of the mirror again, she was now in a blue dress, and her hair was back in braids, with a scarf around the end, her mind wandered back to the goblin King, "It felt so real."

Later on, both Jareth, and Angelica were sitting in a dining room, staring at each other from both ends at the table.

"I hope you slept well," He said hesitantly.

"Yes, thanks," She looked at him, with a slight blush, then thought, "Did I sleep walk?"

"Sleep walk?" He looked at her confused, "Explain."

"It's when a person walks in there sleep, they could do weird things. And not realize they are doing it," She remembered that she had remembered every detail to the dream, "But they don't remember anything about what they do in sleep, never mind I wasn't sleep walking," 'Just felt so real though…'

"What did you dream?" He asked only wanting to know if she shared the dream with her.

She just sat there, debating in her mind if she should share her dream with him, or let be, she figured he would be able to help figure out the dream, she looked at him now blushing a little more, "I dreamt that you, and I were…"

He knew instantly from the few words, she had been dreaming the same thing, he looked at her, "sleeping together?"

She looked at him, "So is that what you wanted me here for, to get me to sleep with you, and try to get me to pass them off as a dream?" She glared at the king, "I suppose you didn't even leave a note for my mom to come look for me, did you? You probably made a clone out of me, you have the real me here, and the other me pretending to be my moms daughter!" She looked at him, knowing it was just a shared dream, by the confused expression on his face, then she say back down to finish her meal, "I apologize for bursting out like that."

He nodded, "Don't make it a habit," he smirked. 'She is definitely Sarah's daughter, that quick temper of hers."

To be continued…..


	2. Can't Control These Feelings

_**(After Breakfast)**_

After lunch Angelica went back to where her room was, and looked in the mirror, 'If I could manage not to be near him , then I wont have to worry about that dream,' she looked in the mirror at the blue dress she had been wearing, 'I know I could make this more my style. She grabbed the knife she had hidden in her sleeve after breakfast, and started tearing certain parts of the dress, and slipped it back on, then took out her braids, and just let her hair fall to her bottom. She stood in front of the mirror again, and smiled at herself, 'See what his highness thinks of this….not that she cared.

_**(The Throne Room)**_

Jareth was in the throne room with all the goblins, thinking about the dream, and how much he had wanted her in the dream, but he couldn't want her, not when he should hate her…right?

"So what does a king do all day?" Angelica stood in the entrance of the throne room, grinning.

Jareth didn't even recognize the dress, she had slits around the skirt of it, that went up to her mid thigh, and you could see her flat stomach, and her brownish red hair was down, wrapping itself to her slender shoulder, while the other shoulder was uncovered, he stood and made his way to her, "I see you are giving my fashions a piece of your taste," he looked at her, trying not to show any emotion, he felt a certain member of his body growing, "Well sometimes I like to swim in the pond in the garden," he wrapped his black cape, half around him covering his growing member.

"Do you like to swim alone?" She stepped closer knowing the affect she seemed to have on him. She twirled a strand of hair around her finger, and looked at the Goblin King, "Look, I am sorry about loosing my temper at breakfast, but that dream just spooked me, I know you can't control dreams, or would bring me into one if you wanted to," she pretended to brush something off his shoulder, "I know if you really wanted me, you would take me while I was awake, and not when I was asleep."

He grabbed her soft hand, which brushed his shoulder, then pulled it around his neck, causing her to press against him, "I rather would have the young women enjoy herself, because she wanted it, instead of doing something that demanding," he trailed his fingers down her side softly before wrapping his arm around her.

Her eyes widened, when she felt the hardness in his pants against her waist, she looked at him, "I know," she stepped back, pulling out of his arms, not that she wanted to, but she did almost afraid of what she would let herself do, "Can I swim with you?"

He didn't want her to pull away, just like he didn't want to wrap his arms around her, it was like his body was controlling his movement, and what was the pressure in his chest, when she touched his shoulder, and he took her hand, he didn't understand, "If you would like."

She nodded, "Sounds like fun," Her body had never allowed her to want some one so much, especially the one who was her mothers enemy, she was scared, nervous, and excited all at once, it was like her body was in charge of the rest of her, causing her to want him so bad, that she actually was thinking she needed him….maybe she really did need him.

He took her hand, snapped his fingers, and they were in a beautifully colored garden, and in the center of the garden sat a pond so clear, that it almost looked like a mirror.

She looked at herself, she was wearing the blue dress still, "Aren't you going to give me something to swim in?"

Jareth just smiled, "Afraid your dress will get wet?" He removed his cape, and shirt, followed by his boots, keep on his tight pants, and then jumped into the glass like pond, he popped back up from under the water staring at her, "Come in, it's not like you'll ruin the dress," he splashed her, "Anymore then you already have, I mean."

She removed her slippers, then dove into the pond, it was beautiful underneath the water, she watched as different little fish swam around her, then she saw him under the water. He looked exactly the same as he did when he wasn't swimming, she popped her head back up from below, and stared at him, "This place is amazing."

He smiled pleased with himself, that he was able to bring a smile to the girls face. He moved towards her, wanting to touch her, "Angelica, if there is anything you wish of me, you just need to ask, and I will do anything to make your stay here comfortable."

She jumped into his arms, when she felt something bite her in the leg, she realized what she had done, then just smiled, "Something bit me, didn't hurt just scared me."

He smiled at her, still holding her close to his body, "Just hold onto to me, and nothing will harm you when with me."

She stared at him, feeling safe in his grasp, noticing his face wasn't even half an inch from hers, she could hear his heart beating, or maybe it was hers, why did she always end up wanting to touch him?

He felt her warmth breath as he held her in his arms, she was close enough to kiss, he tilted his head, and leaned in and kissed her quick, but gently, then looked to see her response.

She wrapped her arms tighter around him, as she returned the kiss, this time more deeply, and passionately, she opened her mouth enough to let his tongue enter, 'I wish we were in the castle, some where no one could disturb us.'

He looked at her reading her thoughts, and then snapped his fingers, "As you wish."

They appeared in a room, that was much bigger then hers, it was all white like hers except bigger, and the bedding was white, all white.

She pulled out of his arms, and looked at him confused, 'You could read my thoughts?'

He leaned in and kissed her, as they were lying on the bed, he smiled, 'You could read mine too.'

She smiled at him, when she realized she had been able to read his thoughts, 'How is that possible?'

He leaned back down, and kissed her, 'I honestly don't know, this has never happened before.'

She flipped him onto his back, then removed the dress she had been wearing, and stared at him, then started tracing his muscular chest with her finger, she could hear as his breathing quickened.

He removed his bottoms by a quick snap, not wanting her to move from where she sat, he held her waist in his hands, and lifted her up placing her on him, so that his eager member was able to be in her, he moaned as he felt her, "Angelica!"

Angelica bent down, burying her face in his neck, as tears ran down from her face.

He felt as a tear burned his skin, and wrapped her tighter in his arms, 'You alright darling?'

She looked back at him, and kissed him, 'Just never been like this with anyone before,' she held him tighter, wrapping her legs around his hips, as he rolled her onto her back. She could feel him moving slowly inside her, then pull out when he was finished.

He laid beside her, holding her in his arms, lifting the covers over both of them when he felt her shiver, and kissed her, 'You'll be my queen now,' he kissed the side of her neck as she slept in his arms.

_**(Mean While Back on Earth)**_

Sarah looked into her daughter room, when her, and her husband came home from dinner, "Angelica, we're home sweetie," she walked to the edge of her daughter bed, and noticed she wasn't there.

Dad walked in behind Sarah, "How is our little girl doing?"

"She's not here," She looked around her daughter's room for any clues around, saying where her daughter could be, but didn't find nothing, "She probably went to Tonya's house."

Dad grinned, "House to ourselves?"

Sarah had a feeling way down deep, but didn't want to jump to conclusions, "Looks that way."

Dad lifted his wife up in his arms, and took her to the room they shared for the last twenty years, "Sure she's in good hands."

**_(The Underground: Royal Chamber)_**

"**I have fought my way through the goblin city, to take back what is mine," Sarah stepped closer to him.**

"**Love me, serve me, and I will be your slave," He opened his hand out, showing a crystal ball.**

**Sarah looked to the side, and repeated the last line from her book, then remembered those words, "You have no power over me."**

**The floor below them, fell, and Sarah, along with Toby disappeared.**

"**I stand her again, as I stood here thirty-eight years ago, "Made my way back through the Goblin City, to take back what is mine, give me my child!"**

Jareth sat up in bed, sweat running down his body, he looked down at the sleeping girl, and wrapped his arms around her, "My whole world will fall if she finds you," he kissed the top of the girls head. He hated dreams that caused him to worry about the future, as much as he hated the ones that caused him to keep remembering the pass, as did the ones of Sarah often did.

"I'm not going anywhere," Angelica wrapped her arms around his chest, and then opened her eyes slowly to look up at him, "Is everything alright?"

He stared at her, "I want you to be my Queen," he held her hand in his.

"Okay," She let go of the hand, and pulled his face to hers and kissed him softly.

"Once we are married, your dad, and mom along with the rest of your family will not have any memory of you left," Jareth ran his fingers through her long hair.

"This is where I need to be," She leaned in, and kissed his lips, "With you."

Jareth looked at the girl, "You are willing to forget everything, for me?" he smiled, as he wrapped his arm around her waist, "Why?"

"We were destined to be together, I only feel complete when I am with you, as do you . I hear your thoughts, as you hear mine, and you told me you never been able to do that with anyone else," She looked at him, "That is what the book said."

"What book?" He looked at her confused.

"In my dream, I was in a huge library, there was this book that read, 'Finish thoughts, wanting needs, feelings seem right, you are the queen,' that is all the book had on it," She sat up in bed.

"When I was much, much younger, that is how my mother told me she knew she was queen, she had the exact same dream when with my father," He held the girl against his chest, as they just sat leaning against the head board.

_**(Later On The Same Day)**_

Angelica sat silently in the same garden, that her, and Jareth had swam in just yesterday, she played with the red fabric of the dress she had on, which looked like the blue one, slits and everything, "My family will forget me, and I will forget them," she knew it wouldn't matter after her, and Jareth were married, but thinking about not being remembered at all, it just seemed unbearable, of course she had told all her friends numerous times that she felt as if her parents cared more about each other then they did her, but deep down a part of her knew they loved her.

'Is everything alright, darling?' Jareth asked, while sensing his dear love upset, as he sat at his desk in the library.

She started crying, kneeling down to the grass, with her face buried in her hands, 'I know what's right, and what will be done, but I don't think I want to forget about my family, or want them to forget about me,' she felt as arms wrapped around her, and held her, she looked up, and was in the Kings arms, "I'm sorry Jareth, I am acting like a fool." She was sitting in his lap, curled up against his chest, in his library, she looked around, sure she had been here before, 'I know this place.'

"It's my library, you probably saw this room in your dream last night," He loosened his grip as she sat up straighter on his lap, he held the small of her back, as they stood and walked around, "Any book you could think of is here, any book you don't see here, or don't feel like looking for it will appear just by wishing," he watched as the girl walked around the library, admiring his books.

Her mind turned back onto her parents, "I won't remember anything about my childhood, or family, once we are married?"

"Not a thing, all you will remember is us being in love, us first meeting, and everything from that moment on," He opened his arms, as she walked back into them, "I love you Angelica."

"I love you to Jareth," She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him, "I can't wait to be your queen."

To be continued….


	3. Test Of Real Love

Her feet, her legs, her hips, her waist, her breast, shoulders, neck, lips, arms, hair, and just everything about her drove him crazy, he watched as the girl laid, waiting for him in front of the fireplace in the library, he loved everything about her, and still didn't know how this could had happened….and now he was just happy this was happening.

She stared up at the King, as she held his bare shoulders, as he moved in her, time seemed to go in slow when they were together like this, as if they were the only two in the world (underworld), she smiled at him, "How is it no one ever disturbs you?"

He just grinned, "I'm the King, my dear," he leaned down, and kissed her lips again.

"You know what?" She flipped him back onto his back, "I'm glad Bopso, and Kurgy woke me up, otherwise I wouldn't have believed that you were the Goblin King," she felt as his hands roamed her breast.

He laughed looking at her confused, "Why wouldn't you had believed I was the Goblin King," he moaned as she made circular motions on top of him.

After they both came, she pulled of, and laid on top of him.

She smiled, "Well the way my mom described you to me, she made you sound like the grosses goblin, slam, and everything," she leaned down, and kissed him.

He laughed again, "Hope I didn't disappoint you," he teased.

She rested her head against his chest, "Not in the least," she looked at him, "What were you planning to do, if I had been sleeping when Kurgy, and Bopso brought me to you?"

"Well the plan was to keep you in a deep sleep, until your mother found you, but when I got to you, and saw you awake, I knew I couldn't keep you under a sleep spell, especially after seeing you," He traced his fingers down her side, the chuckled, "Either way you would had been awake, for I had discovered you were even as beautiful asleep, as awake."

"How many days has it been?" She sat up, pulling the cape that Jareth, had tossed beside him, in the heat of the passion, and covered herself, laying back against his chest.

"Here it has been, three days, from the human world, it is probably just twelve hours," He looked down at her, as she clung onto the cape, "Are you cold my dear?"

She nodded, "A little."

He snapped his fingers, and both of them were in his room, in front of his own fire place, along with a tray filled with hot goods, "Is this better?"

"Jareth, what will it be like when I am queen," She took a sip of the warm, sweetened tea.

"You will get whatever you want, and live forever beside me," He took the cup from her hands, wanting his lips to be what she tasted, as he longed to taste his as well, "We will rule this kingdom together, you, and I, along with our children."

Angelica's eyes widened, "Children?"

Jareth laughed, taking the girls face in his hand, "At least three or four," he leaned in to kiss her, but got a mouthful of her hair.

"Three or four children," She stood up, and started pacing the room, "One yes, two sure," she looked at the King, who was watching her from where he still sat by the fire place, "Children?"

"Don't you want children?" He stood to his feet, and made his way to her, "Our children will be the heirs, to my throne, to our throne."

"Yes, I am aware of the family, keeping the throne in the family, but I just gave you my virginity two days ago, three if dreams count," She blushed, "I know it didn't count."

He laughed, realizing what she was thinking, "Darling, did you think that as soon as we were married, that our first child would come out the next day," he kissed her forehead, "There will be a sign, when you find yourself with child, just like the dream about us being destined together," he kissed her lips, "When our children come, we will both be ready."

She wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him, "Well then I don't mind having children," she smiled up at him, "I meant it you know?"

He looked at her confused, "Meant what?"

"You are the only one I had been with," She looked at his bare chest, and pressed her head against it, listening to his heart beat.

He just held her head against his chest, as he stood there, 'I know darling, but it doesn't matter.'

She looked up at him, I am getting tired," She dropped the cape she had been wearing since the library, and looked at him, "Should we get ready for bed?"

"If you want to," He lead her too the bed, kissing her, wrapping her in his arms, and trying to seduce her, "I'm not tired though, darling."

She giggled, once she realized the kiss was more then just a goodnight kiss, and pushed him away softly, "I am tired."

"I don't need you to be awake, you go to sleep now," He started kissing her neck, lowering the kissed moving down to her belly button.

She squirmed beneath him still giggling, "Jareth, please, I am tired."

He scooted back beside her, and frowned as he traced her collar bone with his finger, "Please?"

"I'm tired," She tried not to giggle, as she felt his hand moving freely on her inner thigh, "I am sleepy."

"That is what I been hearing," He started nibbling on her neck, "And I told you, I don't need you to be awake."

"I wont be able to sleep with you moving all over me," She laid on her side, and faced him, 'He's so gorgeous.'

He grinned reading her thought, 'I could hear your thoughts my dear,' he grinned.

She closed her eyes, and rolled over, so her back was facing the ceiling, and her stomach was on the mattress, "Good night mind reader."

He grinned as her rubbed her back, "I don't mind trying it from this angle," he kissed the back of her neck, and slid his hand down to her hips.

She sat up, and walked to his drawer grabbing one of his shirts, then threw it on, it fell to her knees, "I'm going to sleep," she made her room, to her bed across from the Kings chambers, "In my own room," she turned and shut the door behind her, and crawled into her own bed.

"I don't mind being in this room," Jareth appeared, causing the girl to jump, and bump her head on the head board.

She smacked him, and started rubbing her head, "I am tired Jareth, please go to sleep, or I will find another room to go to," she had tears of pain, and exhausting falling from her brown eyes.

He felt bad for scaring her, and causing her to bump her head, he pulled her in his arms, snapped his fingers, and they were back in his bed, "I'm sorry, but this is where you belong, with me," he kissed the top of her head, "So please stop keeping me up," he teased, trying to make her smile.

She laughed, as she laid against his chest, "Whatever you say," she closed her eyes, and fell asleep in the Kings arms.

"**He's not breathing," The doctors ran down the halls to the emergency room.**

**Sarah cried as she leaned against the wall, across from the room, that the doctors had taken the man in, she cried out, "Aden, please be alright?" **

**The doctor came out, "Mrs. Austin," he paused searching the hallway for any other family members, "I am afraid that we lost him, his heart stopped," he paused again, "Ism there any other family members that could take you home?"**

"**Can you tell me what happened?" Sarah looked up at the doctor, "I mean I was at work, and I got the call saying that my husband was on his way to the emergency room," she had tears falling down her face, no longer able to keep the brave face no longer.**

"**You husband dodged a bullet from hitting a child, he was at the liquor store," The doctor looked at the women still on the floor, "Do you have any family that could come get you?"**

"**No, they all live across the states, and I don't have any children," She buried her face into her hands, and cried.**

"Dad!" Angelica sat up in bed, and cried.

"What's the matter?" Jareth wrapped her in his arms.

"I need to go back to my mom," Her lips were trembling, "I feel something bad is going to happen to my dad. My dad is going to be shot in a Liquor Store by our house."

He sighed, as he held her in his arms, "I don't want to loose you, Angelica."

"I just want to make sure that my mom, and dad are safe, please?" She stared at him, "You could come to."

He didn't want to go where all the humans were, but he looked at her, and knew this was something that had to be done, "We'll leave at once."

After a couple minutes of getting ready, Angelica looked at the King, "Is there a way you could make my mom forget about hating you, or could you disguise yourself, just while on earth?"

"What you don't think your mom will be impressed by you returning home with the Goblin King," He teased as he snapped his fingers. "How do I look now," His hair was shorter, with little spikes sticking up, and he had a t-shirt with a skull, with blue jeans, and black boots, and a leather jacket.

She grinned, "You look like the kind of guy, I would had hanged around with on earth," she grinned, "Perfect."

He pulled her in his arms, snapped his fingers, and both of them stood inside a Liquor Store, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they watched the people, he pointing to a suspicious young man, who was playing with something in his pocket," he seemed to be reading the mans mind.

Angelica pulled out of Jareth's arms, when she spotted her dad.

Aden, looked at his daughter, and smiled, "Hey there, what are you doing here?"

"I am hanging out with a friend," She pointed to where the disguised Jareth, "That my friend."

"GIVE ME YOUR MONEY LADY!" The suspicious man came up behind Angelica, and pressed the gun to her head, "DON'T SCREAM AND YOU DON'T GET HURT!"

Aden looked at the guy pleadingly, "Look young man, please I'll give you anything you want, just leave the girl alone," he had his hand above his head.

Jareth stood in the back, still unseen by the guy, and started reading into the mans thoughts, 'You want to leave the girl alone, Eric,' he said knowing the mans name, after all he does have powers.

The guy looked around, "Who is there?"

'Don't hurt the girl, or you'll be sorry for the rest of you life,' Jareth snapped his fingers, to make Angelica disappear from the mans arms, but nothing happened.

The man pushed Angelica into her dads arms, as he fell to the ground when Jareth pushed him, and knocking the gun from his hand.

Aden quickly picked up the gun, and emptied the barrel, he looked at Jareth, "You should be a cop," he pressed a walky-talky to his mouth, "We got him."

Five officers came into the store, and looked at Aden, "Good work Mr. Austin."

"This young man did most of the work," Aden pointed to Jareth, who just stared at him confused, "We been trying to get this guy for weeks, he robbed five local banks, and seems to get away without a trace, until now," he looked at his men, "I'm going home for the day, make sure Angelica gets home safely," he looked at Jareth, "You coming to, Jareth?"

Jareth sat with Angelica in the living room, as her father had stepped out to greet his wife, "We need to get back to the labyrinth, it already has been five days there."

She nodded as she wrapped her arms around his shoulder, "Thank you."

Jareth snapped his fingers, and they both were back inside the labyrinth, inside his kingdom, in his room, he pulled her in his arms, "I was scared I might loose you," he kissed her lips as he squeezed her tighter.

"You could have used magic to stop him, or snapped your fingers to make him disappear of the gun," She stared at him.

"No I couldn't," He let go of her a little, and stroked her face, "I don't know, maybe I had to prove that I could protect you with out my powers."

"Well, we're are back safe, and sound, and now we could get married," She leaned in, and kissed him softly.

To be continued….


	4. The New Queen

**_I know how you all missed the two loveable Goblins, Kurgy, and Bopso, so here they are back in this chapter._**

Angelica woke up early the next morning, smiling as she watched Jareth's beautiful face, she leaned in, and kissed the edge of his closed lips, and pulled away, and watched as his lips opened, waiting for the return of her own, she leaned back in smiling.

Jareth could feel her warm breath against his face, and knew she was teasing her by not kissing him, but still being close, he grabbed the back of her head with one hand, opened his eyes, and pulled her close to him, and kissed her.

She squeaked, at his forceful attempt to kiss her, she pulled away, "What's the matter, miss me in your sleep?"

He grinned at her, as he rolled her onto her back, "Whenever I don't dream of you, I miss you."

She rolled from underneath him, and climbed out of bed, and went into the bathing chambers, filling the tub with water warm water, she laid in the warm bath water, and closed her eyes….waiting for him to join her.

He came into the bathing chambers, and knelt down beside the tub, staring at her as she closed her eyes, he grabbed a sponge, and started scrubbing her neck and shoulders, 'We are going to be married tonight,' he grinned when her hand grabbed his wrist, "What do you think your doing darling?"

She opened her eyes, and grinned, "Going to give you a bath," she pulled him into the bath, with clothes and all on, she just stared at him, as he leaned over her, not wet, but perfectly dry, "Are you sure you want me?"

He snapped his fingers, removing the little clothing he had, had on, and kissed her, "It's not a question of want darling, it's a question of need," he felt as her wet body wrapped around his dry body, "In another six hours, and twenty for minutes, you'll be my Queen."

She wrapped her legs around him, as she felt him push in side her, she smiled as she thought about being his queen, "What happens at these things?"

He pulled out of her, and turned so his back was against her chest, "First we share wine from the same goblet, then I give you six of my servants that will be under you, and then we kiss, go to the royal balcony, show all there new queen, and the rest is up to us," he kissed the palms of her hands, as the draped over his shoulder.

"I could pick the three, or do you pick the three servants?" She already had in mind of who she wanted as servants.

"I already picked darling, and don't worry, I am sure you will be pleased," He kissed her palms, snapped his fingers, and both of them were in the garden, her in a white gown, and him in a white suit.

She stared at him confused, "Why are we in the gardens?"

"Numzal, is going to do a portrait of us, it's tradition for the bout to be married couple to get there portrait painted before the wedding," He held her hands in his, and noticed that the little goblin wasn't anywhere to be found, "NUMZAL!"

"I'se cumon, I'se cumon, no shout be need for Numzal," A small goblin made his way to where the pallet, and paints were, "Numzal be here, Numzal do tat, Numzal be need'n a nice nap, but…"

"What about the Bog of Stench, Numzal get plenty rest there when not gagging on the stench," Jareth glared at the little creature.

Numzal, not taking fear in the kings threat, just kept on with his business, he looked at the two, then started in his art, "Numzal wants you to not move, I'se painting yous once, and not twice."

"Why haven't I seen him?" She watched as the creature painted, with his back turned to them, "Should he be facing us while he paints?"

"He is crazy," Jareth said with a grin, "But he can see someone with out looking at them the whole time."

"King not smile when Numzal start, so king not smile while Numzal work, okay?" Numzal smacked his lip, "Woik , woik, woik, Numzal woik hard wit' no nap."

A faerie flew in front of the two, and smiled at the soon to be queen.

"Fary' be away, fary' not there when Numzal start, and fary' not be there wen' Numzal woik," The goblin turned, and sprayed something at the faerie, causing it to fall to the ground; he looked at Jareth, "Numzal don' paint you, yous go be wed."

"I like him, he makes me laugh," Angelica said as she walked with the king to the throne room, "If you don't like how he talks to you, then why keep him?"

Jareth chuckled, "He's the only goblin that actually knows how to paint."

"Oh, I see," She smiled, "He certainly has a vocabulary of his own, doesn't he?"

"Numzal has been with my family since my mom became queen," He looked at the clock, and smiled.

She smiled back, knowing what time it was.

"It's time," He snapped his fingers, and they were on the royal balcony, drinking the wine from the goblet, and introducing the new queen to his kingdom.

When they were in the throne room, five goblins stood in a roll, waiting to be picked to be the queens servants, looking at once another, hoping they were one of the three chosen.

Jareth came into the throne room, and counted the goblins by name, "Fictor, Mofus, Dowther, Kurgy, Bopso, and…" he looked for the sixth one, who was no where to be found, "NUMZAL!"

"I'se cumon, I'se cumon, no shout be need for Numzal," Numzal came hurrying, pulling up his little pants, and stood beside Bopso.

Angelica smiled, as she recognized two familiar goblins, "Hello Bopso, Kurgy," she stood next to her husband.

Jareth didn't show any emotion, as he looked at his bride, "Darling, these are your servants, what you wish to do with them is up to you" he looked at them again, "I am going to call you by name, step forward, and tell the queen your purpose…Fictor?"

"My job is in the kitchen, to bring the new queen whatever her tummy desires," Fictor was three feet, and chubby, he were a red vest, tan pants, and a blue cap over his messed orange hair.

"…Mofus?"

Mofus was probably no bigger then a foot and a half, he was hairy top to bottom, and were just blue trousers, "My queen, I am assistant to Fictor in kitchen."

"…Dowther?"

Dowther looked at the queen shyly, stepped forwards, and back again. He was as tall as Fictor, but thin, he just were a long grey shirt, and a red scarf.

Jareth leaned in to whisper to his bride, "He is your personal messenger."

"…Bopso, and Kurgy?"

Both familiar Goblins stepped forward, waved to there queen, and looked straight ahead, "We are your personal servants," they both said in unison.

"…Numzal?"

Numzal stepped forward, in his paint stained shirt, and smiled briefly, "I'se a painter, not more, not less," he stepped back into formation.

The new queen just smiled at the servants, she looked at her King, "Is it time to go to sleep?"

Jareth smiled wrapping his new queen in his arms, "I believe it is," he kissed her as he snapped his fingers.

To be continued….

_**I hope you liked this chapter even thought it was kind of short….I especially hope you like the goblin servants I made up.**_


	5. He Was Forced To Let Her Remember

**_I apologize about the mistake I made in the last chapter, there are actually six goblin servants that Jareth gave to his queen, and I forgot to change the rest of the three's to six again I apologize once more, please enjoy the story,_**

**_(Six Months Later)_**

"**Hello Angelica," The same women from the dream when she knew she was destined to be queen showed up again, this time they were in the garden, instead of the library.**

"**Hello, your highness," Angelica, even in the previous dream knew that the women in front of her was indeed Jareth's mother, the girl bowed curtsied to show respect the Once-Was-Queen, "What are we doing in the garden?"**

**The Queen looked at the garden, with a smile upon her lips, "The flowers are growing, along with the goblin city," she walked over to the young girl, with her arms reached out, touching the girls stomach, "As the kingdom is growing, so is the child within you," she reached one of her hands to the girls face, and kissed her cheek.**

Angelica opened her eyes, she knew what the dream meant, she turned to look for her husband, 'Where are you?'

Jareth was in the garden, but heard his wife asking for him, he snapped his fingers, and was in the bed, laying beside her, "I was in the gardens, you looked like you were in a peaceful slumber, I didn't want to deserve you," he kissed the top of her head, as he pulled her in his arms.

"I had a dream," She sat up, kissed her husband, and crawled out of bed and went to get dressed, she was nervous, she always kept busy when she was nervous, "I saw your mother again, we were in the garden."

He stared at his wife impatiently, he stood behind her, with his arms crossed, "What did mom have to say to you this time?"

She could sense the irritation in his voice, she turned to look at him, "Don't talk to me like that," she turned back around, and removed the night gown she had been wearing.

"Well just say it, and get it over with, it is irritating waiting for you to finish a sentence sometimes," He tried to sound less irritated, but didn't work so well.

She could tell he tried, she turned after throwing the white dress on, "She said something…"she tried to remember the exact words the other queen had used, "As the kingdom is growing, so is the child within you," she stared at her husband.

'As the kingdom is growing, so is the child within you,' He repeated to himself, he looked at his queen, "So is the child within you," he grinned finally understanding what it meant, he wrapped the girl in his arms, "Second best thing to had happened," he kissed her, then remembered how he had spoken to her, he sighed, "I'm sorry darling, didn't meant to sound upset at you."

She just shrugged her shoulder, "It's alright, I didn't mean to get mad," she smiled, when she felt his hand on her stomach.

"We are going to have a child," He kissed his wife again, and he held the small of her back as he led her out of the room, "You are going to eat something."

As they walked to the dining area, she thought about everything, she stopped, and looked up at her husband, "Will this child be immortal, or mortal?"

"It will be like you, and I, immortal," He looked into his wives eyes, "From the first time you, and I made love, you became immortal, darling," he kissed the side of her face.

"Numzal, got woid for ta' queen," Numzal seemed a little annoyed, knowing this wasn't his job, "Dowther, dumb g'blin naps, naps, naps, wen' der' woik ta' be get," he handed the queen the letter in his hand.

Angelica smiled at the creature, bestowing a kiss on the goblins forehead, "Thanks Numzal, tell Dowther to wake up, and you could take your nap."

"Numzal nap?" He had a wide smile on his paint stained skinny body, "I'se like da' queen 'Gelica," he looked at his king, then turned and walked away in a hurry.

The queen held the letter in her hand, she didn't recognize the writing, she looked at her husband, "Who would be sending me a message here?" She read the name on the front of the note, "Hoggle?"

Jareth rolled his eyes, "Just another goblin, who is not worth being in contact with my darling," he tried to take the note from his wife, but was unsuccessful.

She turned her back to her husband and read, out loud:

"Dear Queen,

I am a friend of your mothers, who by now you forgotten due to the rules of marriage to the king. I am a long time friend of your mothers, and knew you when you were first a baby. I write in congrats to the marriage, but as favor to Miss Sarah, I don't think it right to be forgetting a mother, or a mother forgetting a child. I know my life may finished being lived in the Bog of Stench, but miss Sarah is me friend, and your mom. I told your mom before your wedding to write down a note saying she had a daughter, before I sent you this, the king probably hid it in his office, like he does with stuff he doesn't want others to know had happened, please don't forget your mother, because thanks to me she did not forget you. Hoggle"

Jareth walked down the hall, "That blasted goblin trader is going to pay!" he was mad, as the weather outside started to prove.

"JARETH?!" Angelica called, causing her husband to stop, "Come back here," she stood in the center of the hallway, glaring at her husband.

Lightening shot from the sky, followed by sounds of thunder.

He made his way back to his wife, trying to sound calm, "Darling, you were not meant to read that letter," he held out his hand, "Dowther was suppose to toss it," he looked at his wife's motionless face.

"What happened to this, Hogwart?"

"Hoggle, darling," Jareth corrected, knowing it probably wasn't helping to get on her good side, "I put him in the Bog of Stench, for interfering with what should be."

She was confused, "Who is this Sarah?"

Jareth shook his head, "Darling, I am not going to lie to you," he reached for her hand, and handed her a crystal, "This is what you need to know."

She looked inside the crystal, there was woman holding a little girl, there was a cake, and the people around seemed to be singing, then it showed the girl a little older with the same women, they were in a room, and the mother was putting on a story about mythical creatures, and about adventures, the girl was a teenager now, she was in the room alone dancing to her music, women was with the man that she remembered seeing in some of the other scenes through the crystal, the teenager was yelling at the two as they left, this happed repeatedly but just the teenager was in different clothes, it showed the teenager sitting with the women, and the same man come dancing into the room, and the women and the man take off, the girl watching television, and falling asleep, the man and women kissing the girl before leaving the house.

"That's me?" She looked at the concerned Jareth, "That was when I first saw you."

He didn't know what he should do, a part of him wanted to hold her in his arms, and another part was afraid to, "Those are your parents."

She looked at her husband, and smiled, "Thank you, Jareth," she wrapped her arms around his neck. "How long has it been in the mortal world?" She looked into his eyes,

"It would be a month yesterday," He kissed the top of her head, just happy that she wasn't upset at him.

The lightening, and thunder stopped, and the skies were clear once again.

"We should let her know that I am alright, and happy," She looked at him eagerly, ""Please, we need…"

He looked at her surprised, "We?"

She smiled at him, "Well I want her to know that I am safe with you, and that we love each other," she kissed the tip of his chin.

"Darling, your mom, and I don't exactly see eye, to eye," He thought about how she had won, and then smiled realizing if she hadn't had won there would be no need for him to take revenge, and he wouldn't had met Angelica, he looked at his wife, and held his hand to her stomach, "Just so you know, I am doing this just for our child, and you."

"Kurgy, and Bopso!" Angelica hurried to the throne room, taking her husband by his hand, she knew the two favored goblins would be there.

"The queen wants us?" Kurgy asked, answering his own question.

Bopso smacked the bigger goblin on the head, before looking at the queen, who with husband stood before him, "What is it the queen needs?"

"We are going to the mortal world, and I want you two to come and assist us," She knelt down to her knees, "It would be appreciated," she looked up behind herself, at her husband, "I want Hobble to come to."

"Hoggle," The two goblins corrected nervously.

The king helped his queen back to her feet, "If that is what you truly want darling," he looked at Bopso, and Kurgy, "Get our things ready, we must leave at once."

_**(Mothers Old Friend)**_

One minute he is trying his hardest not to step into the Bog of Stench, clinging to the wall, for longer then he could remember, and now he stood in the throne room, in the center, face to face with Jareth, and what looked like Sarah's daughter the queen….

The queen stood before him, and smiled, "Higgle?"

"The names Hoggle," Corrected the annoyed gobbling, sick of everyone calling him by the wrong name, "H-O-G-G-L-E"

"Sorry Hoggle," She went and stood beside King Jareth, "Tell him Jareth."

Jareth rolled his eyes, "You are no longer forced to spend the rest of your lived days in the Bog of Stench, and the queen…"

The queen nudged her husband with her elbow, "And?" she whispered.

Jareth looked at his wife, frustrated, but not wanting to get on her bad side at the same time, he looked back at the goblin, "The queen, and I want you to come to the mortal world to see miss Sarah."

Hoggle waved his hands excitedly, as he did a little dance, then looked at the queen, "Get to see your mother, we get to see your mother," he was happier then he had been since Miss Sarah was in the Labyrinth, "Thank you," he paused, "When do we got?"

To be continued…

_**Yaye Hoggle gets to see Sarah, and he doesn't have to be in the Bog of Stench!**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter even though it was short, I thought this would be the perfect time to stop the scene….please tell me what you think of the chapter.**_

_**Oh yeah! I almost forgot to ask: How did you like the name of the goblin servants I made up in the last chapter, and how about that Numzal?**_


End file.
